1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to pitch control of a blade that is part of a wind turbine system.
2. Background Art
Increasing predictability, efficiency and lifetime of wind turbines is essential to continued advancement of wind-based clean energy. One way to increase power generation predictability and efficiency, and turbine life, is through active, dynamic pitch control of blades of the turbine, such that the blades are configured or positioned to most efficiently and effectively travel through incoming wind. However, current turbines use either no pitch control, or at most use reactive pitch control. Both negatively effect efficiency and life of the turbines as the blades are not optimally positioned to travel through the incoming wind causing increased stress and strain on the blades.
Reactive compensation results in damage already being done to turbines before adjustments are made. Also, reactive compensation usually results in shutting down and starting up a turbine many times when an undesirable inflow interacts with the turbine. Further, reactive compensation usually results in wind turbines that are larger than necessary, and thus more costly in terms of price and space within a wind farm. The turbines are larger than necessary because manufacturers overcompensate for worst case scenarios by increasing tolerances allowed for each turbine.
Further, by not being able to optimally interact with continually changing wind inflow, e.g., spatial and temporal changes of speed and direction of wind, a wind farm operator cannot achieve a maximum level of power generation output for which the turbines are rated.
Each of these factors increases expenses and negatively impacts the development and utilization of an important energy resource, i.e., wind.